tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hua Ling
Hua Ling is a member of the Divine Feathers Sect in the Draconic Ruins Realm originally from the Little Heaven Realm as well as a student at the Skysoul Institute.【TDG】Chapter 263 – Skysoul Institute His father is competing against Ming Fei for the position of Chief Enforcer of the Outer Division. He also feels threatened by Xiao Yu's 7 grade Heaven spiritual root, despite the fact that he not reached the Heavenly Fate Realm.【TDG】Chapter 264 – Spiritual Root Appearance and Personality He has a contentious relationship with Xiao Yu and goes out of his way to provoke him. When he brought over twenty new students from his Little Heaven Realm to have their Spiritual Root tested, he ran into Xiao Yu and poked fun at the three students from the Tiny World. Plot Alternate Life Nothing is known about Hua Ling's life in the previous timeline. Current Life Leaving for the Draconic Ruins Realm Arc Xiao Yu: :Since he was impatient to get his students tested, he approached one of the teachers to cut in line. After accepting a bribe, Enforcer Gu moved them to the front of the line. However, Xiao Yu could not stand idly by. When Enforcer Gu offered to move Xiao Yu in front as well, he refused. Hua Ling instead said his students would be tested along with Xiao Yu's. :While watching the students being tested, Hua Ling took every opportunity to poke fun at the fact that despite Xiao Yu's 7 grade Heaven spiritual root, he had yet to break through to the Heavenly Fate Realm and form his first Fate Soul. Nie Li defended Xiao Yu by spouting off that a person with a heaven spiritual root will only reach greater heights if they struggle to break through to the Heavenly Fate Realm. Though Hua Ling says this is nonsense, it still worries him, as he sees Xiao Yu as a rival.【TDG】Chapter 265 - Test :Most of the students from the Little Heaven Realm proved to have decent talents with Earth grade spiritual roots, with even a 1 grade Heaven spiritual rank appearing. However, when one of Hua Ling's students has only an 8 grade Man spiritual root, he rebukes him as trash and demands that he return to their realm. Rather then face the humiliation of returning a failure, the student instead commits suicide. Hua Ling and his other recruits from the Little Heaven Realm show no signs of regret at this, gaining the condemnation of those around them.【TDG】Chapter 266 - Results of the Test Nie Li and Lu Piao: :Hua Ling felt great humiliation after Lu Piao's and Nie Li's spiritual root tests proved that they had 5 grade and 8 grade heavenly roots respectively, surpassing all of his recruits. This type of talent was frightening and a threat to the Little Heaven Realm's prestige. Joining the Skysoul Institute Arc Wang Yang: :He ordered Wang Yang to keep track of and interfere with Nie Li and Lu Piao, since he was the only new recruit from the Little Heaven Realm that had a Heaven Spiritual Root and therefore in their class. That is also why some of his minions were keeping an eye on their movements outside of class and saw them enter the Saint Soul Grounds.【TDG】Chapter 276 – Saint Soul Board Xiao Yu: :He is enraged when he arrives at the Saint soul Board only to see Xiao Yu rising quickly through the ranks.【TDG】Chapter 277 – Master His anger was further fueled when Xiao Yu raised all the way up to eleventh in the rankings.【TDG】Chapter 278 – Rank Change Nie Li: :However, the true slap in the face was Nie Li unbelievable talent. Not only the new recruits, but even the older students like himself, from the Little Heaven Realm could ever hope to compete with Nie Li's rank three on the Saint Soul Board.【TDG】Chapter 283 – You asked for it! :Even still, he had his men keep an eye on Nie Li and follow him when he went into the Ghastly Ruins training grounds, as this is one of the few places within the Skysoul Institute that they could harm Nie Li and not get in trouble. He was aware that Hu Yong's men were also following Nie Li's group.【TDG】Chapter 292 - Soul Scales Murong Yu: :It was one of Hua Ling's people that took the initiative to provoke Murong Yu against Nie Li by saying that Nie Li said disrespective things. After watching Murong Yu strike out at him, Nie Li unexpectedly disappeared.【TDG】Chapter 293 - The Sin of Greed The same underling of Hua Ling ran over and offered to help search for Nie Li, however Murong Yu instead punched him. He wanted the underling to understand that he was not someone that is easily manipulated. After humiliating him and claiming his soul scales, Murong Yu let him go.【TDG】Chapter 294 – Settling for Second Li Xingyun: :When Hua Ling heard about the deal that Nie Li and Li Xingyun struck, he became furious. His hatred for Li Xingyun peaked, however, he didn’t dare provoke Li Xingyun with his current strength. Not only was he afraid to cause trouble with Li Xingyun by messing with Nie Li anymore, he even needed to prepare a huge apology gift, just in case.【TDG】Chapter 296 - Li Xingyun The Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects Visit Arc Xiao Yu: :In the Outside World, Hua Ling had formed a small force of about sixty people and occupied the low grade Ling Jade Deity's Lake. They are mostly Heavenly Fate Realm experts and from the Little Heaven Realm. When one of his people happened across Xiao Yu alone in the outside world, they took the opportunity to kill him. This cost Xiao Yu one of his Fate Souls.【TDG】Chapter 323 – Dispute Supporting Allies Arc Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Xiao Yu: :At first, when Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Xiao Yu showed up at his Deity's Lake in the outside world, Hua Ling thought that they were fools seeking death. He felt no remorse at killing Xiao Yu and was intent on doing so again. He did not think that Xiao Yu had any strength to back him up as he saw the Tiny World as pathetic.【TDG】Chapter 329 – Total Annihilation Li Hu: :However, much to his surprise, they had two hundred powerful experts from Li Xingyun's Heavenlt Path League, including the Heavenly Axis Realm expert Li Hu. Though Li Xingyun had warned Hua Ling to leave Nie Li along before, he could not understand why he would go so far for him. He then declared that killing him and his people with make the Little Heaven Realm enemies of Li Xingyun. However, Li Hu ignored his words and easily killed him and his sixty men. :A few days later, when Hua Ling returned to where the Ling Jade Deity's Lake should have been, he found it destroyed. Such a thing was unheard of and destroyed the base of his strength in the outside world. His anger and hatred towards Nie Li and Li Xingyun was off the scales and he was determined to seek revenge.【TDG】Chapter 330 – Opening of the Demon League Category:Divine Feathers Sect Category:Little Heaven Realm